This application is submitted in response to the NCI request for research base applications. The Clinical Oncology Program of Southwest Virginia was recently approved for funding as a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) under RFA No. 10-NIH-NCI-DRCCA. As a designated research base, the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center, Division of Medical Oncology will provide the necessary administrative and data management support for CCOP. Under the terms of the Cooperative Agreement, the Division will offer the Southwest VA CCOP Professional and administrative assistance in conducting the clinical trials listed in Table 10 of their grant application.